


Discretion

by Gigi_Sinclair



Category: King's Speech (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very short look at the Archbishop of Cantebury's point of view.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> A very short look at the Archbishop of Cantebury's point of view.

If he lived to be a hundred, Cosmo Gordon Lang, Archbishop of Canterbury, would never understand how a king with the fortitude and forthrightness of George V had sired two sons like David and Albert. It wasn't enough, it seemed, that the former had brought the country to the brink of disaster over a gold-digging American Jezebel; the latter now seemed intent on flouting every age-old tradition and aspect of common decency by having a commoner in the king's box at his coronation. A "speech therapist", the man called himself, but as Lang watched the two, standing unnecessarily close together in the voluminous expanse of one of England's most holy cathedrals, he had to wonder.

Not, Lang thought pragmatically, that such an illicit situation was, in itself, necessarily a problem. His Royal Highness would not be the first king so inclined. As distasteful as it was, Lang was certain he could himself quite easily locate a more suitable companion for the new king, some handsome young man of noble blood who understood the meaning of the word "discretion." Lang's place was not to question the private lives of royalty, however sinful or sacrilegious--or indeed illegal--they may be. It was when the private became public, as they had so recently seen, that Lang had a duty to intervene for the good of the nation.

And there was nothing more public than a commoner sitting alongside the king's family at his coronation. Lang looked up as the pair burst into peals of laughter, the noise echoing obscenely in the empty abbey. Although they were paying him no attention at all, the Archbishop backed respectfully out of the nave and went to find out all he could about this Dr. Lionel Logue.


End file.
